thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion Battle Cruiser
Name: Battle Cruiser Craft: Dominion / Jem'Hadar Battle Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 639.75 x 568.44 x 204.97 meters Ship Mass: 4,750,000 metric tons Starship Size: 8 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D Crew: 2,500; Skeleton: 250/+10 Passengers: 3,000 Cargo Capacity: 200,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 9.2 Atmosphere: 403; 1,160 km/k Hull: 6D Shields: 3D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 3D *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+2 Weapons *'6 Type XII Polaron Arrays' : Fire Arc: 3x 360 degrees dorsal, 1x 360 degrees ventral, 210 degrees starboard, 210 degrees port Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft dorsal, aft ventral, starboard pylon dorsal, port pylon dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-35/150/405 km Ammunition: 300 Type II Photon Torpedoes Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/10/20 km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'5 Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/10/20 km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Basic: 300 :*Expanded: 100 :*Luxury: 30 :*Unusual: 10 *Decks: 45 *Escape Pods: 100 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th Century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 8 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 20 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Jem’Hadar Fighters: 15 *Probes: 60 Description: The Jem'Hadar battle cruiser was a large battleship used by the Dominion for fleet engagements during the 2370s. History A group of these warships formed part of the first wave of Dominion ships to pass through the Bajoran wormhole, following their annexation of the Cardassian Union in 2373. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") Gul Dukat would command one of these vessels during his year-long reign as leader of Cardassia. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water", "Call to Arms") Its first notable appearance in battle against the Federation was at the outbreak of the Dominion War in late 2373, where it served as a capital ship of the combined Dominion and Cardassian fleet. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Tactical systems The Jem'Hadar battle cruiser was equipped with both directed energy weapons and torpedos in its arsenal. The forward torpedo launcher was the primary utilized in a majority of engagements with the Federation during the Dominion War. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "Sacrifice of Angels", "What You Leave Behind") This torpedo launcher was capable of firing multiple bursts in a single volley. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") They were also equipped with a forward beam emitter. (DS9: "Call to Arms") During the initial invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, these vessels were individually supported by a cluster of Jem'Hadar fighters. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") A single vessel of this class was perceived by the crew of Deep Space 9 as a potential threat after targeting the station in mid-2373. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water") Source: *Memory Alpha Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *Memory Beta: Jem'Hadar battlecruiser *Ship Recognition Manual (Spacedock) (pages 162-164) *thedemonapostle